


Snow In The Morning

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enchanted_jae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=enchanted_jae).



> enchanted_jae prompted me "snowflakes". (Also, she wanted fluff, though that was from a different post.)

Sirius was barking. Harry fumbled for his glasses and sat up. The bed next to him was cold, so Draco should have already let Sirius out. But then why the barking? As far as Harry knew, all the animals in the woods near the house were either hibernating or had flown south. He crossed to the window and tried to find Sirius or Draco.

He found Draco first--as his husband ran backward through the snow and stumbled into a snow bank. Sirius came bounding after him, kicking up snow and tackling Draco, tail wagging. Draco laughed and Sirius barked. Harry smiled, watching them.

He quickly dressed and went down the stairs and out the door. He packed together a snowball and threw it in their general direction. Sirius shook, confused, and looked around. Draco leaned up on his elbows, flushed and smiling.

"Harry!" he called out. "About time!"

"Well, if _someone_ had told me he was going out to play with the dog," Harry teased.

Draco chuckled and got up. Dusting off some of the snow, he said, "So is it a snowball fight you want?"

Instead of answering, Harry began putting together snowballs. Sirius whined, turning this way and that, confused. When Harry looked up from his preparations, Draco had built up something of a wall. Harry smirked. A war it was then.

~~~

"Argh!" Draco yelled, wiggling as the snow melted down his back.

Harry laughed. "That's what you get for spelling the snowballs!"

Draco narrowed his eyes and tackled Harry. They both screamed as they fell back, the snow compacting below them. "Draco!" Harry laughed.

Draco smirked. "All's fair in love and war, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. A light snow started falling, dusting them both. Harry's breath caught as he turned to Draco--snowflakes on his nose and eyelashes. Harry cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb over Draco's smooth skin. He leaned in for a kiss that was easily given. Draco sighed, mouth opening slightly, and Harry slipped his tongue between his lips. It was a lazy, slow kiss. Harry warmed all over from it.

"Hey," Draco said as it ended.

"Hey," Harry whispered. He kissed Draco's nose. "Happy Christmas Eve."

"Happy Christmas Eve, love."


End file.
